


lunchtime blues

by ephemeralx



Series: a hundred ways to say i love you [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, implied minsung, mentioned former minchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralx/pseuds/ephemeralx
Summary: after their plates are cleared, felix pulls out his wallet to pay before chan has a chance to, ignoring chan’s insistence to pay for his own food. he smiles, stopping chan’s protests on his tongue.“no, no, it’s my treat.”—a hundred ways to say i love you ~ 003
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: a hundred ways to say i love you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510829
Kudos: 38





	lunchtime blues

**Author's Note:**

> i’m fully aware that this is pretty ooc for felix. this used to be a w**chan fic and i don’t have the energy to fully rewrite it but i needed his name out of here. i’ll rewrite it properly soon.

— •

staring out the cloudy window, bang chan taps his fingers against the almost empty mug in his hands. he’s twenty minutes early for his late lunch with felix, but that doesn’t keep him from being impatient for his best friend to arrive. he needs someone to talk to about his breakup this morning, and felix is always the guy for that job. 

“i knew you’d be early.” chan can hear the smirk in felix’s voice, and he responds by crinkling his nose when the boy sits down. “how many cups have you drank already?” 

felix motions at the empty mug, and chan ducks his head before muttering out a quiet “three.” 

the mug is lightly pulled from his hands and set on the end of the booth. “okay, water only for the rest of lunch. deal?” 

“... deal.” 

“good. now, what’s up?” felix picks up his menu, browsing the options with ears perked for an answer. 

chan mirrors him, picking up his own disregarded menu. “i broke up with him.” he doesn’t specify who. 

“and why’s that?” felix sounds like he already knows an answer, but chan thinks of one anyways. 

chan mentally lists off the handful of reasons he ended the six month relationship; they’re both too busy, minho snores really loud, their attitudes can clash, and minho is absolutely and irrevocably in love with his best friend. felix already knows the last one, chan’s well aware of the times he’s commented on it. 

chan says it anyways. “he’s in love with jisung, and i’m done trying to win against that.” 

felix nods sympathetically, looking at chan with concern when he sighs and drops his menu back to the table. “i have the worst luck with love.” resting his chin in his hands, he stares at the options in front of him and doesn’t pay much attention to felix’s silence. 

the food is great, and chan eats it in record speed, chewing around talk of upcoming finals and cute dogs seen on campus. minho doesn’t cross his mind for the rest of lunch. 

“is this check going to be together or separate?” the waitress asks as she gathers their empty plates. 

“together.” felix answers, pulling out his wallet before chan has even processed the question. 

“hey wait-“ the waitress stops, plates in one hand and felix’s card almost in the other. “i’m paying for myself.” 

“ no, no, it’s my treat .”

felix finishes handing the waitress his card, smiling at her as she leaves, and turns towards chan, who’s sitting frozen with his mouth still agape in protest. “you’ll catch bugs like that.” 

chan quickly shuts his mouth, but immediately opens it again; originally to start another string of protests—useless ones, considering the waitress is already gone—he instead takes a different route. “you’re letting me pay you back.” 

felix grins, eyes twinkling with something akin to mischief. “okay, you can pay for the next date. a real one, hopefully.” 

at the word “date,” chan’s brain short circuits, his thoughts only _date date date date date da–_

“chan-hyung?” felix interrupts his crisis, voice wavering the slightest bit. “it doesn’t have to be a date if you’re not into that.” 

_oh no i am absolutely into that. how long have i been into that? how long has he been into that? well, into me? is he into me? of course he is, he asked me on a date. maybe he was just joking? no definitely not, felix wouldn’t joke about that. oh no i’ve been thinking too long i–_

“here you go, sir.” the waitress returns to the table, handing pen, receipt, and card to a noticeably worried felix. “you two enjoy the rest of your day.” 

“thank you.” he smiles, less carefree than the last one he gave, and sets the receipt in front of him, calculating the tip. 

“no, i’m definitely into that.” chan finds his voice, startling felix into messing up his signature. “and into you. like, a lot.” 

the expression that takes over felix’s features at that moment is brighter than the sun; his smile huge and sparkling, eyes nearly closed crescents. chan thinks it could blind him, and he’d be okay knowing it was the last thing he’d see. he can’t help but return the smile with one of his own, although it pales in comparison. 

“okay, let’s go on a real date then?”

“absolutely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this short, unedited mess! this is honestly my least favorite of the series so far because i rewrote it with completely different members and scenarios twice and hated both. i don’t know why this was so hard to write.  
> but i hope you enjoyed regardless!!  
> i’m kind of simultaneously working on a few of the next ones so hopefully i’ll get number four out in a reasonable time  
> please leave a kudos if you liked, and leave any constructive criticism you have down below, i’m always looking to improve! 
> 
> all my love to you ~


End file.
